


The APD but make it ~highschool~

by Nadee_Fries



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Ardhalis Highschool, Art Teacher, F/M, Harveydonna - Freeform, Herman and March, History Teacher, Kywi, Language Teacher, Lauki - Freeform, Lauki in the bathroom, M/M, Purple Hyacinth, Walking In, gym teacher, principle Herman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadee_Fries/pseuds/Nadee_Fries
Summary: Ardhalis highschool is an elite institution for the exceptionally intelligent teachers and students alike. Well, was. Consider not counting the constant bickering between mr white and miss Sinclair or the rivalry between coach ladell and mr hawkes.
Relationships: Harveydonna, Hermarch, Kywi - Relationship, Lila Desroses/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall, lauki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The APD but make it ~highschool~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so be don’t be too mean T_T feel free to leave feedback in the comments and wether or not I should continue this as a series
> 
> Highschool inspo from @killedbylauki on Instagram

Lauren Sinclair sprinted down the hallway to principal Herman’s office, late to hand in her paperwork due to Kyms rambling again about will. She often wondered when the 2 would finally seal the deal and go out. She passed the art room, Kierans homeroom and passed a gesture of her middle finger through the window and it caught his striking blue eyes the students would get all giddy about. He wasn’t ugly looking of course. But he also was partially the reason why the student body asks them about each other almost all the time. A flirt that one, but now was not the time to speculate that.

Lauren came to a halt in front of the office door and collected herself before walking in as if she was calm and collected. She walked into the somewhat quiet office as heads turned. Lila was startled out of her thoughts, along with a student and Harvey, the new assistant teacher who seemed to be having a conversation with the school supervisor, miss Davenport.

“Good morning everyone!” Lauren said, attempting to sound chipper but failing.

Miss Davenport didn’t even turn her head, it was as if she already knew Lauren was racing down there the second she got off the stairs. She was equally charming as she was mysterious, and it looked like she got a little secret admirer, looking at Harvey with a slight blush.

“Oh miss Sinclair! I didn’t see you there!” She said rubbing her neck “what’s the rush?”

“Oh hi, sorry Lila I was just late on some paper work that was due some time ago. Is mr. Herman in?” Lauren explained while fixing her strawberry hair.

“Oh yes he’s in there, just knock before you-“

Lauren opened the door without a warning, and oh boy she regretted that decision. There our glorious principle was, pinning our vice principal against the records bookshelf and shoving his tongue down mr march’s throat before noticing the uncomfortable teacher in the room.

“Miss Sinclair! Ah- what are you-“ March said blushing and fixing himself up, before Lauren took off in what seemed like speed walking- sprinting.

“MISS SINCLAIR!” Herman grumbled.

Lauren threw herself up the stairs trying to avoid the confrontation while processing what she just saw before walking into what felt like a wall.

“Ah! Lauren darling are you alright?” Kieran said caught off guard.

A very annoying wall that just spilt his paints all over Lauren’s blouse. 

“What the hell kieran? You just spilt paint all over me!” Lauren said furiously waving her arms in the air.

“Oh no! Surely it was just colourful water miss Sinclair!” Kieran explained sarcastically. “Wait, why are you as red as a tomato-“

“Never mind that” Lauren interrupted waving her hand as she remembered the image of Herman topping March “I need to clean this up” she said to herself walking away.

Kieran hesitated.

“Wait Lauren let me help! It’s my fault you’ll be late to class, and it’s my free period.” Kieran said all the chipper about the situation.

Lauren looked at Kieran for a few moments before sputtering “hmmm no” as she walked over to the teachers washroom.

“Cmon it’s the least I could do to my favourite teacher!” Kieran yelled a little too loud.

This was why all their students suspected there was something going on between the two. Scratch that- the whole damn school.

“Fine subordinate.” Lauren muttered a little more loudly than usual since she was already walking on the other side of the hallway.

Kieran half walked- half jogged to Lauren eagerly, trying to catch up to her while Lauren allready opened and entered bathroom. She took a seat on the lidded toilet and began unbuttoning her blouse. Kieran walked in, noticing what she was doing a little too late.

“Miss- miss Sinclair! I’m flattered but this is highly inappropriate for work” Kieran joked.

“Unless I wanna get wet, I should take my shirt off in order to clean it Mr. white” Lauren said unamused.

Lauren was now only wearing her bra, alone in the bathroom with the teacher everyone speculated there was chemistry with. If anyone walked in, there would be a huge misunderstanding as to why a shirtless history teacher and the art teacher were alone in a bathroom, give or take the slight blushing. Kieran started rubbing off the paint.

“Ya know you could just ask me to turn around, you look pretty uncomfortable right now” Kieran said slightly laughing, referring to the ever so awkward Lauren trying to nonchalantly cover her body.

After a couple of minutes, the two managed to get the excess paint off of the shirt, leaving only a rainbow coloured stain and the embarrassment on Lauren’s face. The five minutes felt like hours. Maybe not to Kieran though, considering the amused look on his face.

“Alright I think we’re done here miss Sinclair, your good to go! I’ll pay for the stain removal” Kieran said smiling. Lauren compared him to a happy puppy although she didn’t know if it were a good or bad thing she made that comparison.

“Wait I- Crap. I need a shirt Kieran.” Lauren said realizing her mistake, rubbing her forehead.

“Oh I have a couple of shirts in my car trunk! I’ll go fetch you one.”

Lauren looked at Kieran gratefully for a moment but came to a cold realization.

“Wait, don’t you keep all the extra school play costumes that didn’t make it in your trunk? Kieran-“ 

Kieran opened the door and practically ran out with Lauren’s dripping wet shirt in hand, leaving Lauren alone in the teachers bathroom. 

“HEY ASSHOLE GET BACK HERE!” Lauren screamed, popping her head out the door to see him but he was already gone. 

She took a moment to breathe and asked herself again, why the hell was he doing this? Sometimes she wanted to rip his head off and other times she was rather grateful for the man. Little did she know her ever so detailed oriented co worker Kym, was walking to her office and heard the whole fiasco, and now certain they were hooking up when she saw Kieran running out and Lauren popping her head out, shoulders and arms bare with a slight blush.

Lauren sat and waited for what felt like forever until the door opened up to reveal giddy Kieran, with a mischievous look on his face as he held a too theatrical wad of clothing in hand.

“Good news.” Kieran tossed the ball of clothing towards Lauren and she unexpectedly caught it “Heathers was our last play, and red’s your colour?” Kieran explained suggestively, shrugging his shoulders and biting his lip.

•••

Lauren stepped out into the too bright hallway and felt as if it was her grand debut, with everyone anticipating what will happen. Lauren had a surprised but confused face as in front of her stood Will, Kieran and a very amused Kym.

“Oh heeeey guys-“

Kym bursted into laughter.

“Lauren- What-” Kym attempted to hold in her laughter. “Why do you look like a cherry flavoured Oompa Loompa?”

It was true. Lauren was wearing the ridiculously padded blazer the leading heather wore in red. The tailor obviously made a mistake since the blazer couldn’t even fit a grown woman. She was practically drowning in it. If anyone looked like an obese cherry tomato, it was her.

“Don’t listen to her darling you look amazing!” Kieran said with an unconvinced face waving his arm.

“I’m- I’m not even gonna ask Kieran” Will said shaking his head in disapproval. “It’s too early for this stuff-“

The bell rang and the groups eyes raced to the doors as they swung open, letting a swarm of students out into the hallway.

“Lookin good Miss Sinclair! Red suits you!” A student called out from the crowd.

Another said “Didn’t know you were into the aesthetic but it suits you!” trying to be supportive.

The blazer was far from anything even remotely aesthetic. Lauren was officially embarrassed out of her mind and she had to go on like this for the rest of the day. She shook her head.

“I would say it looks good on you but that would be a lie..” Mr Randall called out as he was walking by, looking happy as ever.

“Alright thats enough get to class already!” Lauren ordered, detecting her arm towards their next classes.

“I’ll go do that too” Will said scratching his head “I got a test to supervise.”

“Yeah and I gotta go scream at some kids on the track! see ya!” Kym said cheerfully as she walked off. She would of been a great cheer leader Lauren thought.

Lauren and Kieran both stared at their leaving co workers before deciding they should leave off to their classrooms too.

“Well I should get going too, gotta figure out a way to weave this ridiculous thing into this weeks history lesson as an explanation” Lauren said, referring to the blazer.

“I personally, from the bottom of my heart hope that doesn’t work out” Kieran said smirking “anyways see ya later Sinclair!”

Lauren waved him off and wondered if she would actually see him later as she walked into class. Lauren scrunched her nose. Why would that matter to her anyways? He was just the art teacher and she was just the history teacher. Simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll crawl back into my shell now ( ͡╥ ͜ʖ ͡╥)  
> Feel free to leave feedback in the comments!  
> Be brutal <3 I can handle it


End file.
